cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Finnish Commie
= Biography of Finnish Commie = First Months Finnish Commie is an influential political figure in the leftist sphere of Cybernations since Socialist Workers Front. Finnish Commie joined Cybernations in the summer of '06 and immediately joined the International Communist Party. Beginning of the Political Career During his membeship in the ICP Finnish Commie was just one ordinary member alongside others. His first political agenda was to support the merging of the ICP and the "ICSN v2". After the merge of ICP and ICSN Finnish Commie joined the Socialist Workers Front in which he filled the positions of Director of Justice in the second and last term of the alliance. He was one of the last Directors to "jump the ship" when SWF found itself on the losing side of the GW3. After SWF disbanded Finnish Commie headed to SECOM in which he acted as the People's Commissar of Foreign Affairs. He was one of most vocal supporters in the founding of the Neo-ICP and in pushing through the merge into it in SECOM. In the little time Neo-ICP existed he was elected to be Co-Chairman alongside Comrade Yev. He negotiated the terms for the surrendal of the Neo-ICP forces in the ICP Reformation War and announced its disbandment. Post-SWF After the ICP Reformation War Finnish Commie headed to NPO to find out what the Cyberverse was on the other side of the fence. He was accepted into the Order extremely fast, in merely three days when the usual waiting time is a week. In the NPO he joined Media Department creating sigs etc. for the glory of Pacifica. After a short time in the Order Finnish Commie left to join Libertarian Socialist Federation for he didn't really fit in the NPO. In LSF he worked as Admin creating graphics for the Federation, for example forum buttons. At first he was opposed to the founding of Communist Party of Cybernations for he doubted it would work but soon after reversed his opinion and was seventh to join the forums of the new alliance. In CPCN he acted as the first Commissar of Central Planning and after losing very tight race to the position of Chairman to Demokratikos he joined the Foreign Affairs department as Deputy Commissar. Rise to Chairman of the Party Finnish Commie had for long gathered support for he re-run at the position Chairman and it seemed indeed that he would win the next elections. The then current chairman Demokratikos did not want to see this happen so a couple of days before the elections he initiated some revisions that were against the Consitution and thus attempted a coup. Finnish Commie had forseen this from Demokratikos' eradict behaviour and had created back-up forums with couple of comrades for Demokratikos was the root admin of the boards. Demokratikos was condemned to ZI and after moving to new forums the Party elected Finnish Commie as its third Chairman. He has been re-elected six times. As Chairman of the Party To be constructed. Retirement In November of 2008 Finnish Commie decided, at least for a couple of terms, to retire so that new people would have change to stand at the helm of the Party. He was awarded Protector of the Party award for his work for the Party. Eternal Clique In the late 2008 Finnish Commie with JustinG and Azreal founded a new alliance called the Eternal Clique. War History Socialist Finland lead by Finnish Commie has taken part in many major conflicts: *Maroon War *Great War II *St. Patrick's Day War Reserves *Great War III *ICP Reformation War Finnish Commie is also staunch supporter of tech raiding which he used to actively practice. Awards Protector of the Party from the Communist Party of Cybernations image:Protofparty.gif Centurion Medal for Diplomatic Excellence from the Centurion Brotherhood image:Tcbaward-1.gif Seal of Triumvir image:FCseal2.gif = Socialist Finland = Socialist Finland was founded in 1918 after it had won the Finnish Civil War. Socialist Finland is an old and highly advanced state with large populations. Its Nation Strength is currently 61,841.706 Category: Orange team Category: Member of Socialist Workers FrontCategory: International Communist PartyCategory: IndividualsCategory: Member of Communist Party of CyberNations